


Friends

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Friends

After weeks away, Dom has returned from his honeymoon with Sei.

Much to Val’s annoyance, he and Kenna have been inseparable ever since, with time spent in the bedchambers and bath being not as much of an indulgence as normal, but a necessary reprieve from that most annoying fire man. 

The frustration comes to a head during what should be a pleasant walk between the four friends.

It’s a beautiful day with the sun shining so bright, one can barely look at the sky. There are birds chirping and squirrels scurrying from tree to tree gathering nuts and the distant sound of a waterfall makes for a lovely prospect once Sei and Dom have departed.

Of course, both Val and Sei wonder if Dom will every depart from Kenna. The way he hangs on her every word and the sound of their laughter drives their respective wives angrier by the moment.

Finally, Val has had enough and challenges Dom to a sparring match. 

“What?” Dom says with a confused look on his face. “Why would we spar right now?”

At first, Kenna shares in Dom’s bewilderment, but then laughs when she realizes what’s bothering her wife. She saunters over to Val and holds her in a loving embrace.

“Jealous of my childhood friend?”

Val shuffles her feet and struggles to meet Kenna’s eyes. “I’m just sick of him running his mouth all the time. I get that you’re both close, but I miss being both your wife and your best friend.”

Kenna kisses Val affectionately on the lips. “You are my best friend, Val. I love you more than anything or anyone, and nothing will change that.”

“I love you too, gorgeous.”

“So do you still want to fight Dom?”

Val shrugs her shoulders. “Might be kinda fun.”

Kenna looks over at Dom and then Sei. “You know what? You should spar with him, Val. It’ll be fun for Sei and me to catch up while we watch you both.”

And a few minutes later, they find the perfect spot with just enough shading to block out the glaring sun without making the setting too dark.

Before they begin, Kenna pulls Val back for another kiss. The two wives lock lips in a tender embrace as they seem to shut out the world around them, including a visibly uncomfortable Sei and Dom. Neither one of them can help themselves as one kiss becomes a second, a third and so on until they’re finally able to pull away for the sparring match.

“Go easy on him,” Kenna whispers in Val’s ear.

Meanwhile, Dom puckers up only for Sei to playfully but forcefully shove him.

“Don’t embarrass yourself and then you’ll have earned a kiss, Lowlander.”

Even though he feels a bit flustered by his wife rebuff, he’s also all the more eager to best Val and win Sei’s affection.

With the battle commenced, Kenna sits next to Sei in a nice, shady spot still slightly moist from the morning dew, but nothing too bad. She wraps her arm around the fire woman who tenses for but a moment before relaxing in the embrace of her friend. 

“You know I would kill literally anyone else who touched me in such a familiar way, don’t you?”

Kenna smiles and squeezes Sei gently. The fire woman is reluctant to admit it to herself, but she can’t help but smile back at Kenna. When she realizes what an intimate moment she’s sharing with the Warrior Queen, Sei snaps back to her usual self. She even shifts slightly away from Kenna but remains wrapped around her arm.

“So… does your wife spar often?”

“Often and endlessly,” Kenna replies with a laugh, “she fights with people who annoy her, she fights as a means of training our soldiers, and she even likes to fight me as a form of foreplay.”

“I like her,” Sei responds gazing upon Val, “she has a ferocity to her, an appreciation for good ale and it’s good to know that I’m not the only one who likes to spar before it’s time to retire to the bedchambers.”

It is undeniable to Kenna how similar Val and Sei are. Perhaps their common taste in women was part of why she and Dom get along so well. 

“I remember the first time Dom told me about you,” Kenna says chuckling to herself, “I’d never seen the bulge in his pants grow so much. And when he noticed my uncomfortable laughter, he was red in the face and actually ran away from me.”

“My Lowlander certainly has a charming way of being humiliated. I have to ask if you’ve ever seen more than just the bulge.”

“No offense, Sei,” Kenna makes a gagging sound, “but Dom and I never saw each other without our clothes. In fact, he’s actually the first person who knew I was attracted to women.”

“Is that a fact?”

“When I realized this about myself, I was pretty scared. I felt like I needed to reveal my true self to someone and didn’t have anyone else I could trust.”

For the first time, Sei wraps her arm around Kenna to return the hug. Of course, she needs to look around and make sure no one sees her act of affection. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Kenna, who keeps her mouth shut as to not make her friend uncomfortable.

“So when did you and Lowlander first become allies?”

“Dom’s love of animals made me notice him. He’s been friends with his hawk forever and I just always admired how he wasn’t afraid to show his soft spot for all creatures. He’s very much like Val, in that regard. That was one of the things that attracted me to her.”

“I respect their love for animals as well, I suppose. Lowlander certainly has his charm and a vulnerability that I sometimes wish I could express.”

“We’re very lucky, Sei, to be with our soulmates. But in all modest, we must admit they’re lucky as well.”

It’s barely noticeable, but Sei gives the slightest of smiles. “I’m glad the Lowlander has you for a friend, even if he spends entirely too much time around you.”

Kenna laughs. “Gods! You and Val are so much alike. Let me assure you that your complaints have been noted. After the match, let’s agree to have the couple split off for romantic time.”

Sei nods. “Agreed. Now let us see which of our spouses is the victor.”

And to the surprise of no one, Val has Dom pinned to the ground without a mark on her. Sei simply shakes her head knowing that Dom will have to continue training if he’s ever going to match up with Kenna’s wife.


End file.
